The Funny Thing About Names
by honorableotp
Summary: Veronica-centric beronica oneshot; jumps around the timeline, but basically based on Veronica's drunk blabbering in the club scene. Wedding and first time fluff. "That name, it wasn't hers. Not anymore, not since the woman who gave it figured out a way to take it." I do not own or claim to own Riverdale, anything affiliated with Riverdale, or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

_There was one thing in this world that no one could ever take from me- not ever._

 _My name._

 _After telling me no one would ever take it, that is_ _ **exactly**_ _what she did._

 _Like it meant nothing._

 _Like it was nothing._

 _Like I was nothing._

 **.**

 **.**

She forgives her mom. She has to, and honestly, she wants to.

It doesn't erase the damage, though.

'Veronica Lodge' doesn't feel right after. Her mouth forms the words, her lips wrapping around each letter, a satisfied smirk gracing them, just like always.

But it's not the same.

She's not really satisfied by it, not anymore. She doesn't feel the gratification at the shocked faces when she drops her name, or the pride she had felt when she dropped her name.

That name, it wasn't _hers_. Not anymore, not since the woman who gave it figured out a way to take it.

 **.**

 **.**

"Veronica?"

"Hey!" Lockers slam around them, Veronica's stays open, Betty leaning her shoulder against the locker next to it. She has look #15 on her face (she's working on numbering all of them); concern. Veronica is pretty sure she knows what this is going to be about. Nonetheless, she resists the urge to call it out (as well as the ever-present urge to kiss Betty until they both drowned in lipstick), and instead opts for a small talk must. "What's up?"  
"Kevin… told me about the other night." The second bell rings, stragglers rush to their classes. Not them, though.  
"Oh, yeah? Bet you're sorry you missed it." Don't jump into it, don't make her think- don't let her know- there's something wrong,

"I'm sorry your mom did that, Veronica."  
That name. That awful, tainted name, always leaving Betty's perfect lips cured of its ailments.

"Me too." She smiles sadly, and shuts her locker, letting Betty know the conversation is over. _The funny thing about names,_ she wants to say, _they hold so much power. Too much._

But, as she finds herself doing so often with this girl, she holds back.

They walk towards their fifth hour, Veronica laying her arm over Betty's shoulder. She does her best not to notice the way Betty leans into it.

 **.**

 **.**

"I like it when you guys call me Ronnie." She says it with a little smile. She says it like it's just a casual thing she thought of when Jughead told her none too kindly to pass the popcorn, _Ronnie,_ it's a sneer, an imitation of Archie, _pass me the popcorn before I shove it up your ass. Those skirts you wear do have some benefits, you know_ _ **.**_ Betty had nodded appreciatively, which left Veronica breathless- how unfair, by the way, Betty Cooper _waves_ at her and she's panting.

Betty gives her a knowing look, which Veronica steadfastly ignores. The perky blonde opts to play along.

"Ronnie it is, then." The playful smile they shoot each other has Jughead looking at an imaginary camera like he's Jim on the office.

Veronica doesn't say what she wants to, _No, no Betty, not you. You saying my name is the only thing that keeps me sane._

"Guys, shhh. This is the part where they kill the aliens." Archie dives over Veronica and Betty, pushing one into the other. "I coined that nickname, by the way." Archie says, before shoving a handful of popcorn into his cheeks.

 **.**

 **.**

The only time the name feels like it could be hers again is prom night.

Prom night; the night everything falls together, like puzzle pieces in a lonely elderly man's hands.

Betty Cooper, wrapped in a trauma blanket, huddled under Veronica's arm, Cheryl standing in front of them, tears streaming down her face, though you could barely tell, her being drenched in water once more. Kevin, mouth still agape, bowtie hanging limply around his neck.

"That was so… Scream." Veronica whispers into Betty's loose hair, which had looked much better at the beginning of the night. Then again, they all had.

"The MTV version." Cheryl responds, eyes blank.

 **.**

 **.**

Two hours later, Betty Cooper enters the already running shower of Veronica's guest room in the Blossom mansion. Veronica turns, immediately missing the numbing onslaught of hot water from the rain shower. Her jaw drops when she see's Betty standing before her, letting water drip from her face into her mouth.

She denies herself hope in this moment, denies what is standing in front of her; everything she wanted.

"Hey." Betty's hair is becoming limp and her face distorted because of the steam. They stare at each other for a while. Veronica tries, but fails, to keep her eyes away from below the neck, Betty only looks at her face, like she could be a ghost. They stand like this for a long time, both unsure what to say. Finally, Betty turns away, soaping up a wash cloth. Her voice is hoarse when she speaks.

"Turn around." Veronica doesn't ask questions, just returns to the water. She tenses up at first, when she feels Betty drag the soaped cloth down her back. Eventually, she relaxes. She feels more pressure where she remembers blood splattering, remembers screaming, and cursing the staining of her beautiful backless dress. She tenses, and if what makes her relax once more is a kiss Betty presses to the nape of her neck, neither of them say anything.

Neither of them say anything when fingertips drag where they don't need to, or when they lean against each other, too close to be friends.

After, they dry each other off. After, Betty doesn't avert her eyes. After, neither of them speak.

Betty crashes into her, pink pout on mature red, both equally desperate.

They stumble out of the bathroom and fall onto the bed, refusing to break their kiss. Their hands trail the paths they had both mapped out in their heads so many times over, until finally Betty slides her tongue into the enigma who lay beneath her.

Every time she comes that night, Betty says her name; once, hurried, once, whispered, once, screamed, and once, hissed.

"Veronica Lodge."

For those fleeting seconds, the name is hers again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Archikins** : josie texted me that that ronnie n betty are fucking? like rlly loud

 **Juggie:** why are you texting me i'm literally right next to you

 **Archikins:** i'm so shook

 **Juggie** : Ah, the sweet kiss of prom night; bringing those who have withheld from their desires for too long together in one soul shattering night.

 **Archikins:** wait, you knew they were… whatever

 **Archikins:** what the heck my dude

 **Archikins:** also, 'the sweet kiss of prom night?' really, after tonight you're gonna describe it as sweet

 **Juggie:** uh, duh. B and V, forever forged

 **Juggie:** it's not my fault you're 100% oblivious to everything around you

 **Juggie:** i know. gotta look at the brightside, though.

 **Juggie:** i know it sounds messed up; there could be a brightside to tonight

 **Archikins:** whatever.

 **Archikins:** i thought… Betty liked me

 **Juggie:** a; a million years ago, b; veronica is way hotter than you, even my ace ass can see that, and c; betty had been projecting her desperation to be straight into the boy next door american dream

 **Archikins:** ur smart

 **Juggie:** i know

 **Archikins:** i have a lit paper due…

 **Juggie:** sounds lit

 **Archikins:** ew.

 **Archikins:** can u do it 4 me; ur fav bro

 **Juggie:** goodnight.

 **Archikins:** like you're gonna be able to sleep anytime soon.

 **.**

 **.**

"I do."

She still can't believe it.

Betty Cooper, standing across from her, clad in white. Betty Cooper, marrying _her_.

"You may kiss the bride!" A round of cheers, a round of applause, a whistle from Archie. Veronica dips Betty, causing a squeal of delight, which somehow makes the hours of practice (arguing) she and Jughead had put in worth it.

Their lips figure out how to come together through the smiles tugging them back.  
The breakaway is the best part. The blood rushing to both of their heads, the carpeting back drop of Betty looking up at her with nothing less that adoration in her eyes.

"Veronica Cooper." She whispers under the crowd, so only the two of them could hear.

'Veronica Cooper.'

It was _hers_. Betty had given it to her, promised never to take it away.  
It made her something; it made her everything she'd ever wanted to be, and everything she'd ever need to be.


	2. Chapter 2

so idk how to add author's notes or anything on , so i'm doing this at the end of my fics. don't hate me.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoyed!

please favorite/review if you enjoyed and even if you didn't(tell me why!)

Twitter: honorableotp_

Tumblr: honorableotp


End file.
